Fluorescent molecules, including dyes have long been used as agents for labelling and detecting biological molecules in cell-free biochemical assays, as well as cell based assays. However, in many systems, there is a background fluorescence and it is necessary to have a good signal-to-noise ratio in order to successfully detect the relevant fluorescent signal.
Many highly fluorescent dyes are known and used in order to improve signal-to-noise ratio. An alternative method is to employ fluorescent molecules which display a fluorescence lifetime significantly different to the system being studied such that detection of the fluorescent molecule can easily be discerned from background.
There is always a need for new fluorescent molecules and/or identification of known molecules which possess the appropriate fluorescent properties for use in biochemical and cell based assays and it is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide and/or identify new fluorescent molecules for use in such assays, as well as the use of the fluorescent molecules in such assays.